


lol mc goes for baehee

by IJustGotRekt



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, dont read this i just wrote this for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJustGotRekt/pseuds/IJustGotRekt
Summary: jaehee makes out with mc in front of the rfa memebers





	1. jahee makes out wit mc

everyone in the rfa meets up at mc's and jaehee's cafe.

"i hate u jaehee" joomin speaks out.

"lol i know" jaehee confidentaelyi says. 

"wow nice cafe!!1!111!" 707 shouts while taking some pictures.

"u betrayed me" does jumin han is gay speaks out. "u know wat ima take yo mc from ya" gaymin speaks out.

"bich no" baehee grabs mc's arm and spins her around 360 degrees 5 times and forces her lips onto hers

yoosung and zen ghasp for 8 seconds straight. "O M the G" hyun ryuuuu mutters

their tongues fought like two dragons  
like every fight in dragon ball z  
like me trying to tell myself to do homework  
like every fight in fairy tail  
like ...damnit I ran out of ideas..!...

"u think ur the only gay one here?" jamen grabs zen and kisses him aswell

"why not?" 606 kissing da yusung

 

v and saeran hooked up btw


	2. jaemc in bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaehee and mc get spicy in bed

jahee carried mc in a prence and prencess way to the super king sized bed

"did u know the king used to sleep here??" jaegee whispered sexily, da fact tingling mc insides 

"omg ur so informative, wutever that means"

 

they is continue their smexy time

 

**in a chatroom...**

 

Jumin Han: hi

ZEN: hey baby

707: Guys check this out!

Jumin Han: show me a picture

707:

⊂_ヽ  
　 ＼＼ ＿  
　　 ＼(　•_•) F  
　　　 <　⌒ヽ A  
　　　/ 　 へ＼ B  
　　 /　　/　＼＼ U  
　　 ﾚ　ノ　　 ヽ_つ L  
　　/　/ O  
　 /　/| U  
　(　(ヽ S  
　|　|、＼  
　| 丿 ＼ ⌒)  
　| |　　) /  
`ノ )　 Lﾉ  
(_／/

 

Jumin Han: omg jaehee and mc is having the shmecks

ZEN: babe come over

Han Jumin: y?

ZEN: i have chicken n wine

 

Jumin Han has left the chatroom.

 

"did ya enjoy it fam?" jaehee asking

"no wtf y would i enjoy that?"

"good i never liked you we're breaking up"

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lolol for some reason you people liked the first one even though it was a joke?
> 
> so I made another one fsag


	3. tri 2 make ^ gurlz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the are eff aye tri to maek jayhee and emsee make up

Yooseng: WUT?!??!??!!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!??!?!/11/1/1/1/1/1/1/

Jumout Hen: ?wut?

707: Yes, apparently they not on good terms.

707: I'm worried they will never make up if we don't do something.

Jumin Han: oke

ZEN: lets ask them wus goin on

 

Zen is call jaeheeeeeee

"herro? jahee is spooking"

zen jumped in da air and faboolasly spoke " **IF YOU DUN MAKE UP WIT MC I WILL QIT BEIN A ACTOR!!!1!!!** "

"*gasp*"

"ya jaehee so hurry up"

"no i was gasping at your faboolas jump"

"how tf did u s-"

 

"jaehee...let be gf and gf again"

"oke"

 

jahee grbbed mcs hand and threw her into the air and almost into a cliff but dun wory she still caght her.

 


	4. protek our cinamen role jahee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sponsored by redtube

jumin hand: jahee kys

mc: wtf

jumin hands: ?

mc: suk a dik cuck

jumin handss: i alredy am sucking zens

jumin handsss: auto correk i mean no thats gay

mc: gay is okay jose

mc: auto correk i mean fak u

yoosang: stop fighting you lesbians

mc: GUYZ

jumin handssss: WHAT

mc: jaehee is baehee

jumin handsssss: 
    
    
    ─▄▀▀▀▀▄─█──█────▄▀▀█─▄▀▀▀▀▄─█▀▀▄
    ─█────█─█──█────█────█────█─█──█
    ─█────█─█▀▀█────█─▄▄─█────█─█──█
    ─▀▄▄▄▄▀─█──█────▀▄▄█─▀▄▄▄▄▀─█▄▄▀
    
    ─────────▄██████▀▀▀▀▀▀▄
    ─────▄█████████▄───────▀▀▄▄
    ──▄█████████████───────────▀▀▄
    ▄██████████████─▄▀───▀▄─▀▄▄▄──▀▄
    ███████████████──▄▀─▀▄▄▄▄▄▄────█
    █████████████████▀█──▄█▄▄▄──────█
    ███████████──█▀█──▀▄─█─█─█───────█
    ████████████████───▀█─▀██▄▄──────█
    █████████████████──▄─▀█▄─────▄───█
    █████████████████▀███▀▀─▀▄────█──█
    ████████████████──────────█──▄▀──█
    ████████████████▄▀▀▀▀▀▀▄──█──────█
    ████████████████▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▄──█──────█
    ▀████████████████▀▀▀▀▀▀──────────█
    ──███████████████▀▀─────█──────▄▀
    ──▀█████████████────────█────▄▀
    ────▀████████████▄───▄▄█▀─▄█▀
    ──────▀████████████▀▀▀──▄███
    ──────████████████████████─█
    ─────████████████████████──█
    ────████████████████████───█
    ────██████████████████─────█
    ────██████████████████─────█
    ────██████████████████─────█
    ────██████████████████─────█
    ────██████████████████▄▄▄▄▄█
    
    ─────────────█─────█─█──█─█───█
    ─────────────█─────█─█──█─▀█─█▀
    ─────────────█─▄█▄─█─█▀▀█──▀█▀
    ─────────────██▀─▀██─█──█───█

 

1 hower l8ter

 

jahee taykes her flippy floppy phone and reeds the msgs b4

 

"oke"


	5. i dont even know anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeh sponsored by jackspedicy

Alright, If you guys really like it then I'll keep it up and continue to update.

 

New chapter tomorrow... 

Next chapter hint: ONEE PUUUUUUUUUUUUNCHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

 

 


	6. two kick woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a chapter full of one punch man refs

"omg babe u look da sexay" mc staired at gayhee for a hours

"tank u verri mush" jaehee did da sexy pose on da floor and took a pitcher showing her full body by herself somehow...? i dont even know wut?

 

one puncho man eneterated the chatroom.

yoosung: who tf is one puncho man???????????????????????????????????

juooman hem: oh em the gee!! its my idoll omg lemme suck yo d-

zen: wate WUT!!! SWEETY PIE YOULL ONLY EVER SUCK MY D-

707: Wow......what a bunch of fag-

one puncho man: hi

yoosung: OMG IT SPOOKEN SOMEBODY GET THE CAMRERRAARA WORLD STAR!!!!!!!111!!!!!!! WORLD STAR!!!!!!!!1111!!!

one kick man: iz me jaehee

yoosung: jhe wtf u ruin our chance to get faymowse

jumin hen: lets pull a publicity stunt then

zen: bad publicity is good publicity ifyouwhatimsayin

two punch man: im cosplaying as satanma

one man woman: 
    
    
                    MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNNNMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM
    MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNNmdhdhso//////+sydNNMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM
    MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNmdyssooo++/:::::::::::+shdNNMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM
    MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNmh+///+///////:::::::::::::::+ydNMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM
    MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNms+//////:::::::::::::::::::::::::odNMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM
    MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNmho++++++++/////:::::::::::::::::::::::smNMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM
    MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmhso+++++//++/////::::::::::::::::::::::::/hmMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM
    MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNmho+++/////////::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::ymNMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM
    MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNmy+//++/////////:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::smNMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM
    MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMdy++++++//////:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::smNMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM
    MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmy/////////////////////::::::::::::::::::::::::::::ymNMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM
    MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmdo+++++++////++////:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::dmMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM
    MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNms+++++////////:::///::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::+mNMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM
    MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmy///////////////////::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::hmMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM
    MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNm++++++++++++//////::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::+dNMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM 
    MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNd+++++++++++++////////+oossssssysssys::::::+/+++oo++oo::dmMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM
    MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmh/+++++/////////:::::/oo++++++//////:::::::ooo+++++///::hdMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM
    MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNm+++++++++++++////:::/+oossyysssoo/::::::::+oosooooos/::hdMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM
    MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmo+++++//:::::::::::h/--:--./y:`.oh:::::::y/...s-  `oh::ydMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM
    MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmsoo+///////////::::h+`     .:` -ys::::o+oy`  `-`  .ys::sdMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM
    MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNdyoyddy+//////////:::/so/-.```.:os+:::::hs:oy/.``.:oyo:::ohMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM
    MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNh/////+dh/////////////////+ooooo+/:::::::yy:::+oosso+:::::ohMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM
    MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMm+hmhmh++y+////////////:::::::::::::::::::+h:::::::::::::::+dNMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM
    MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMd/dy+omy+///+++///++////:::::::::::::::::::d/::::::::::::::+dNMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM
    MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMm:::::sd/::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::ss::::::::::::::+hNMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM
    MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMN+/++osdy/////////////////::::::::::::::::::d/:::::::::::::ohMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM
    MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNy++oNhhs+++////////////:::::::::::::::::/o:ss:::::::::::::shMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM
    MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMd+/sN/:m/::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::o/:::::::::::::ydMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM
    MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNd//hmhmy++++++////////////:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::hmMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM
    MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNds+oso++++//++////////:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::+dNMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM
    MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNy+:::os+++++++++++++//:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::odNMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM
    MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNmmmNm/::::::::::::::::::::::::::+hhyyy/::::::::::::yhMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM
    MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNd/++++++++/////::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::shNMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM
    MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmh+o++++///////:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::yhNMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM
    MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmy///++++++++///::::::::::::::::::::::::::shNMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM
    MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNmh+++++++++//:::::::::::::::::::::::::::odNMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM
    MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmho+//////::::::::::::::::::::::::::::shNMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM
    MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNds/://+/+///::::::::::::::::::::::+hdNMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM
    MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNNdo/:////:::::::::::::::::::::+ydNMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM
    MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNdyyso+///////:::::::::::::/ohdNMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM
    MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmd/+osyyyys+/:::::::::::/+ydmNMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM
    MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNmoo++++osyyyyyssssssysssosmMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM
    MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNNm+oooooooo++++//:::::::::+mydmNMMMNMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM
    MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNhohd+++///////::::::::::::::/d:.-+dmo//dNMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM
    MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNNNy:/dy+///:::::::::::::::::::::d:```-sh/`-hNmdNMMMNNNNMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM
    MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNmhyhNs:+mh////::::::::::::::::::::-Nh-```./h+..hy-/dms/-:hmMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM
    MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNNNdo/::+hm--+mo:::::::::::::::::::::::-myh+.```:ho.:mo--s/```-sdNNMMMMMMMMMMMM
    MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNdhyhdh///:+MyNo::sNs/::::::::::::::::::::::s:ymh:```-hdmNNmddy/..-/:odMMMMMMMMMMMM
    MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNNNNm+::---+d/:/mdhy:::hNhs+/:::::::::::::::::::/yh:+d+.``-dNNNNNNNNhys/..--+mNMMMMMMMM
    MMMMMMMMMMMMMNh+/+shdh+//:/hNmmmNNm+-./m::oyys+//:::::::::::/oyy+.``:hs-``:mNmNNNNNNh.```.+smMMMMMMMMM
    MMMMMMMMMMMMm+:::::::::oddNMMMMNmNNm-`-m/``.-:/osssssyyyyyydd+:.`````.od+.`/mmmmNmdy/..-+yyyNMMMMMMMMM
    MMMMMMMMMMNmo+//::::::-:/NNMMMMMNNNN-`-m/..```````.-smymdhhdms.``````.odyyo///+o+/:-:oyhy+::mNMMMMMMMM
    MMMMMMMMMNNNhyhhhyo/:----odmNNmmmdh+.:hNs-.````````-mNyms+dsoN/```../hh+::/ossyyyyyyyo+:::::sNMMMMMMMM
    MMMMMMMMMmMyoooosyhhhso+/--/+oo+++osyshshho:.``````:mmsosso:/m+`-+shh+::::::::::::::::::::::/mNMMMMMMM
    MMMMMMMMmNm//////////+sysooosyyhhsoo+///:/syso/:--.-/dd:::::ods.Nd+:::::::::::::::::::::::::-ymMMMMMMM
    MMMMMMMmdNs//////:::::::://o+::::::::::::::::++osssmdh+:/++::/hyhm-::::::::::::::::::::h:::::omMMMMMMM
    MMMMMMmysN++++++//////:::::hm//+s////////::::::::::NNy::/yy://hd+N/:::::::::::::::::::yh::::::mNMMMMMM
    MMMMMmy/mm++++++++/////::::oNoodh++/////::::::::::-hNdy+++oshho-:N+::::::::::::::::::/mo/o:::-dmMMMMMM
    MMMMNd/+Ny++++++///:::::::::Noym/://///::::::::::::ym-:+hMmNN-``.No::::::::::::::::::hdod+::::hmMMMMMM
    MMMNm-./N+:::::::::::::::::-mmm+s+/::::::::::::::::om.``+NyhN/```ms:::::::::::::::::/mhmo:::::smMMMMMM  
      
      
    
                  

zen: is dat chU?

speedo sun sonic the hedgehog: dats my gf

jumin han: who tf is sonic?

speedo sun sonic the hedgehog: its me mc im that ninja guy from the sereies

joomin hands: oh that gay cunt

speedo sun sonic the hedgehog: .................................

speedo sun sonic the hedgehog: _(they ask how you are you just have to say that your fine..but your not really fine but you know theyll never understand..)_

 

 

 

later dat evening and adamning

 

 

"a black haired faggot ina  rich house has been one punched to the moon by a bald cuck. Keep watching the news to find out that poopeipie is now a nazi." a retarded news reporter reported


	7. wut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> better love story than twilight

_i lifted up my hands to look at them._

_They were trembling. I was scared._

_A voice called out from behind me,_

 

"sup bich"

 

_My autistic friend Jumin gazed at me with his deformed eyes._

_I-_

_I couldn't do it anymore._

_I cracked._

_I let a single tear drop slide down my cheek._

 

"Jumin...why is the world such a cruel place?!"

 

_He looked at me weirdly, like he was contemplating whether to push me off the edge of the cliff I was sitting on or to molest me._

 

"lmao call yusung or someting"

"YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!"

 

_I was full on sobbing now._

_I wasted my time._

_On what?_

_I wasted it on something that wasn't even important._

 

"WHAT'S THE POINT OF LIVING ANYMORE?!"

 

_That's it._

_I jumped off the edge._

_My whole body felt limp._

_I saw my life flash before my eyes..._

_That time when I had my first rimjob..._

_That time I tried a 20 inch christmas light dildo._

_That time...I met my pansexual partner Yoosung._

_I was still falling._

_I was waiting for that one moment..._

_That would just end it all._

 

**SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH**

 

"holey fuken shit u did it" jaehee examined

"lmaaaooo c? clifdiving isnt fooken scary 707 jesus foken crisps"


	8. jake paul is good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaehee is sick  
> she needs water  
> can the rfa help???????? ?///????

jayhee cofs in2 the moon & esplodes 4 sum reeson

"oh no" mc dies as well .

'oh shet' jomens uncle come down from heven.

'wat wron wit chu' joomen's oncle sayys cooly.

'me frends r dying and shit' he explanes liekin a fooken pece a shit and shit like tat. "pls help"

"mm yes. but i must jutsu outta hereee' he does the splitz. 'sayonara onee chan"

baehee resurrects, 'begone thottie'

jumins uncle looks at jaehee wweirledly 'soz oba sama' and he jumps onto the balck whole.

'fuck toy story's on' screms jaybee wit somma dat lust 'i love woody'

'well that's not the only thing that's woody around here' mc saids appearing out of joomins pants.

'r those calvin kleins' jaehee whispers into mc's eyebros and den licking dem

'gtfo me pants fags" 

'y tho" yosang flies into the room gracefully braking the roof

'yuri on ice is cool' seys zen

'stfu zen' says zen's butt plug.

"Why do you have a talking buttplug Zen?" Questions 707.

'it smeells like bacon flavored lube down here' mc says.

 

In the distance, IJustGotRekt is sitting alone, on a cliff.

"WHY THE FUCK DOES V ROUTE COST 300 HOURGLASSES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Her friend Alison is getting ready to jump.

"goodby janega'

'fuck off i willnever notice you'

'ok'

And Alison jumps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I JUST WANNA THANK ALISON FOR THE HELP ON THIS BEUATIFUL MASTAPECE

**Author's Note:**

> I do read your comments by the way, I just don't know what to reply with.


End file.
